It Takes Two
by Dr. Hairspray
Summary: Love. Sex. And Yuki Sohma. What more could you ask for?  KimiKakeruYuki.


_It Takes Two_

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash/shonen-ai (boyboy), threesomes, cursing, and sex (it's at the end). Spoilers for chapter 129. And "Meat Angel" refers to Kakeru's girlfriend, FYI.

**Pairings:** KimiKakeruYuki

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count: **1,220

**Disclaimer: **See my profile for details.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for all those people who thought this was for MDS … but I've hit a roadblock with it. So instead I give you … this! Enjoy.

**xXxXxXx**

When Yuki first saw Kakeru Manabe, he had choked. For that single moment before he had freaked out, Kakeru had been … breathtaking. Sprawled across any number of boxes, his hair tousled, his eyes sleepy, they had made contact with Yuki's, and he felt a sucker punch straight to the gut. He wanted to stride across the room, run his hands through that ruffled hair, and kiss him. And then bite him on his exposed collarbone. And then maybe kiss him again. And wasn't it a shame he had acted in that grating, selfish way that his brother did?

But it hadn't mattered, because even as he rambled and postured and been bizarre, insulting, stupid, rude, he was like nothing Yuki had ever encountered. Everything in his body ached to touch him. He had put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, and it was like electricity, like liquid fire coursing through his entire being.

When Yuki first saw Kimi Toudou, she struck him as … feminine. The shape of her, the smell, the look, it was all so female that he had taken aback. Girls were normally foolish and jealous and obsessive and downright scary. But she had been gentle, all soft words and cheerful smiles and words that scalded like boiling water to those club girls. She was manipulative and rude and he thought how much like Kakeru she was.

And once he thought, it burned a way through his thoughts and branded itself onto his brain. They were the same, the same look, the same personality, he only difference was that one was a girl and the other was a boy. And just as he had reacted to Kakeru, he reacted to Kimi. He wanted to touch her, her hair, her lips, her skin. It wasn't that instant attraction, that instant need, as it had been with Kakeru, but it had been pretty damn close.

They were so … different. They were carefree, even though they weren't. They were offensive and came up with the stupidest things to say and do. They seemed to live to hurt, to cause trouble.

It hurt Yuki to be around them. It was pounding, throbbing, trembling-on-the-edge-a-razor-blade pain that knifed through him whenever he was within ten feet of either of them. Together, he would shake with need, frustration, _pain_. And oh, how he burned to touch them.

But if Hatori was snow, Yuki was ice. Icy composure, tight control, inner self that raged and beat on him to just break, just snap, just _do it_, reined back firmly.

The two of them were best friends, conspirators, enemies, alternating between tag teaming and fighting. Two halves of the same soul, they finished each other's sentences, knew every dirty secret, because they shared everything from expressions, habits, body language, to secrets, personality quirks, favorite foods. They seemed different, but they were really just the same.

Kakeru made it hard to keep a lid on those hidden, dark things that he had locked away. In his infuriating, careless way, he had wormed through fences, barbed wire, walls and posted sentries that watched over Yuki's heart and before _him_, they just crumbled.

And then Kimi would come and finish the job, tearing away his last defenses to the inner sanctity within, smiling and purring and being so thoroughly _Kimi_.

And the _jealousy_. Of his stupid girlfriend, of her boy toys that would come and go and one day he walked in on them making out in the council room and he had seen _red_. Kakeru managed to pull Yuki off the other boy, and he wasn't seriously hurt. He didn't have to go to the hospital or anything.

And Kimi didn't even seem to care. She just purred something about boys and jealousies and patted him on the cheek.

When he finally met the infamous girlfriend, his precious "Meat Angel", he had nearly spat in her face. He was so hurt and his insides were twisted, and when Kakeru hurt Tohru on that girl's behalf, he could've killed someone. Either Kakeru or himself, he couldn't really decide which. And Yuki was being torn apart, because he was hurting her, Tohru, his Tohru, and Yuki almost didn't forgive him. But at that point he was so tangled in his feelings that were so much, too much, he couldn't bear to let go.

And Kimi was there to erase the pain, just by being herself, being the Kakeru that Kakeru wasn't, and then he thought, _is it just because she is so like Kakeru?_

But no, that wasn't it, because he could see just him and her, and sometimes he was so consumed with her that he saw her in Tohru, and that just plain scared him.

He was torn once more. Now that he had identified them as _Kimi_ … _Kakeru_, not Kimi _and_ Kakeru, he had to choose. Because he couldn't have both of them, that wasn't right, that wasn't fair.

Or was it?

They were so addictive, could he really give up one for the other? He thought of letting Kakeru go and he was in tears. He thought of letting Kimi go and still his heart pined for her, chased her back into sanctuary, of his heart and mind.

He was intoxicated, high with these feelings that chased round and round his head in swirling masses of color, and he knew this is what it would be like to be on drugs.

Because who needs drugs when you get tipsy from a single glimpse of a face, a lock of hair floating around a corner, a laugh, a word, a smile?

And then they _did it_. They ganged up on him again, as they were found of doing. Kakeru held his wrists above his head and biting and licking and sucking his way down Yuki's chest and Kimi was squirreled away between their two bodies, whining that _Kimi wanted to play!_ so Kakeru had better step back a step or lose something.

And when Kakeru did give her breathing room, she rubbed against Yuki firmly, and he had a knee-jerk, inborn reaction to her proximity. _The curse!_ But he didn't transform, and the way Kimi was rubbing herself on him was making Yuki's brain fuzzy. _Oh wait … there is no curse … not anymore …_

And then her hips brushed his groin as she wiggled her ass against Kakeru, and his brain short-circuited spectacularly, and all that was left was fumbling hands and open mouth kisses and moans, whimpers, mewls, groans, and a loud _Fuck!_ When Kakeru smashed his head against the wall when Yuki took him into his mouth and Kimi was laughing and nibbling and touching them both, and they exploded at the same time, that first time.

And then it was time for Yuki and Kakeru to gang up on Kimi and she wailed and cried and came so hard, even Yuki could see stars.

And when they lay together at the end, exhausted and cold and sticky and unwilling to move, Kakeru had made a crack about his two bitches, followed shortly by two more cracks, one to his stomach and one two his face. He whined and cried, and Yuki and Kimi just smiled, and Yuki thought that for a bunch of problem children, they sure had good sex.

**END**

(Insert standard demand/plea/bribe/threat for reviews)


End file.
